Black Angel - Ángel Negro (Hiei x Kurama)
by endaki308
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA- Luego de la ruptura de Kurama con el famoso Koenma, busca consejo con su nuevo amigo de sangre fría: Hiei. A su debido tiempo, se enamora de él. Luego de que cosas malas ocurran, Kurama es puesto en una situación que es la pesadilla de Hiei. Y ahora tienen que mantener a Kurama a salvo... o Hiei destruirá el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Carls: HOLA HOLA ¿Cómo están? :B Les vengo con algo nuevo: ¡Una traducción!¡De Yu yu hakusho! **

**Como comprenderán, Andre no sabe tanto inglés así que técnicamente estoy sola en esto :c Pero, comparado con la inmensidad del mar, ¡Eso no es nada! **

**Esto es una traducción de la historia de ****AIR XXIVCIVIIIV****, ****la cual traduzco sin fines de lucro (¿?)**

**Yu yu Hakusho no me pertenece (por desgracia) sino a su autor cuyo nombre no recuerdo en estos momentos :v **

**Cualquier nota de traducción irá al final. **

**Sin más, el primer cap. **

_Lo he visto antes pero… ¿Dónde? Esos ojos rojos, el cabello negro, el dragón envolviendo su brazo derecho. Todo parece familiar…¿Dónde lo he visto antes? ¿Dónde?_

Me despierto por el sonido de mi reloj despertador. Es sábado. Desafortunadamente, olvidé apagarlo antes de irme a dormir la noche anterior. Mi cabeza da vueltas por todos los sueños que he estado teniendo. El extraño sueño de un chico o un hombre. Todo lo que veo es él; no sonríe ni habla ni hace algún gesto. Se para ahí y me mira como si estuviera esperándome. Sacudo mi cabeza, aclarando mis pensamientos. _Kurama, te estás estresando. Solamente relájate y piensa acerca del día de hoy, _pienso para mí mismo. Me cambio de ropa, preparándome para ver a Koenma en la ciudad para el desayuno. Él y yo hemos estado juntos por un tiempo, y honestamente pienso que va genial.

Mamá se ha ido a su trabajo al igual que mi padre. Mi hermanastro se ha reunido con sus amigos a manejar por el vecindario, como todos los sábados. Dejo la casa, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos mientras camino. La brisa temprana de primavera sopla calmadamente, balanceando las ramas de los árboles. Koenma dijo que nos encontráramos en el café cerca de la plaza. Según lo que sé, sólo hay un café en un kilómetro y medio _**(1)**_alrededor de donde vivo.

Camino alrededor, difícilmente hay alguien despierto. El café no está lejos de los vecindarios. Abro la puerta viendo a Kurama saludarme. Sonrió y me siento cerca de él.- Buenos días Kurama – Me saluda.

-Buenos días. Estás de buenos ánimos hoy.-Pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Su piel se siente caliente y delicada como el pétalo de una rosa. -¿Había algo de lo que necesitabas hablar?

El se recuesta y suspira. –Kurama, escucha. Hemos estado saliendo desde hace alrededor seis meses. Y no me mal interpretes, fueron los mejores seis meses de mi vida, pero mi papá quiere que vuelva a casa. Él ya no me quiere aquí. ¿Sabes que no puedo decirle que no a mi padre, verdad?

-Koenma-Trato de encontrar algo que decir, pero el me interrumpe.

-No creas que no me duele, lo hace.-Continua-Lo siento Kurama, pero no creo que podamos seguir más con esta relación.

Mi corazón lentamente se encoje, se rasga y se rompe. –Ya veo- Es todo lo que puedo decir. Retengo mis lágrimas y sonrió a pesar del dolor en mi pecho. –Espero que encuentres a alguien que sea capaz de cuidarte.- Él se levanta y yo lo hago también. Siento sus labios tocar los míos y luego el campaneo de la puerta abriéndose. –Adiós, Koenma- Finalmente dejo salir las lágrimas, sin preocuparme por si la gente me veía.

Todo el día, me siento en un columpio en el parque donde él y yo usualmente íbamos luego de comer **(Carls: Realmente no entiendo porque la gente hace eso cuando los acaban de terminar. Masoquismo puro :v –Habla la que no es para nada masoquista-). **La ciudad se ve tan inocente y pacífica, pero la verdad es que está llena de dolor. El sol empieza a ocultarse, pintando el cielo de rosado, naranja y rojo. Deseo que estuviera aquí para compartir esta vista conmigo.

-Te ves tan solitario. ¿Por qué?- Habla una voz. Me volteo. Mis ojos se abren al ver a la persona enfrente de mí. Es _él._ Su negro cabello puntiagudo, el manto negro con una bufanda blanca, zapatos negros y ojos rojos. Él camina y se sienta en el columpio al lado mío, viendo al horizonte. -¿Vas a responder o vas a sentarte ahí luciendo estúpido?

Me fuerzo a mí mismo a responder. –Estoy bien. Tan solo mi novio acaba de romper conmigo. Eso es todo lo que pasó.

Él sonríe y baja la mirada. –Ustedes los humanos son tan patéticos. ¿No entienden que el amor es para aquellos que quieren morir a una edad temprana? Aprendan a vivir por sí mismos.

-Parece que tú eres quien está solo. Suenas como si huyeras de todo lo bueno. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo personal?- Casi quiero reírme, pero me contengo.

Él me mira y se levanta. –Escúchame mocoso, tú decidiste darle una oportunidad a ese bueno para nada y este es el precio que pagas. Así que deja de enfurruñarte y muévete pedazo de mierda. Nadie va a tomarte en serio si llorar día y noche por un hombre que piensas que amas, pero realmente no lo haces.

Lo miro boquiabierto. –Ummm, está bien. ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no lo amo?

Su brillo no disminuye. –Idiota, está escrito en toda tu cara. Y estoy seguro de que está escrito en todo tu corazón. –Empieza a caminar devuelta a la ciudad.

-¡Espera! ¡Gracias señor!- Le llamo.

Él se detiene y se voltea. –Hiei. Soy Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la escuela empieza otra vez, la noticia ha alcanzado los hogares de cada uno. He sido botado por una de las personas más hermosas. Me siento en clase sintiendo pares de ojos en mi nuca. Las chicas son más coquetas ahora que estoy soltero otra vez. Mis notas aún son excelentes e intento mantenerlo de esa forma. Las clases vuelan como las nubes. Las campanas suenan, indicando el almuerzo para los estudiantes de tercer año.

La nueva noticia es el tema de conversación en la escuela. A dónde sea que camino, escucho mi nombre y el de Koenma. Me hace recordar el dolor, pero intento conservarlo para mí mismo para no lucir débil. Recuerdo lo que Hiei me dijo un par de noches atrás. Por alguna razón, me da esperanzas. Quiero verlo otra vez, pero no sé dónde vive o cualquier otra información más que su nombre.

El techo de la escuela está siempre vacío. Me siento contra la barandilla, recostando mi brazo en mi rodilla. No tengo ganas de comer nada o de hablarle a alguien, ni siquiera de terminar el día. Este pueblo te enseña sus verdaderos colores luego de alguna tragedia en tu vida. Cierro mis ojos y me relajo. Trato de excluir la charla proveniente de abajo. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las cosas tienen que ser así de complicadas?

Siento algo caer a mi regazo. Miro hacia arriba para ver esos ojos rojos. -¿Hiei?- Dije sorprendido.

-Come, o morirás de hambre- Ordenó. En mi regazo se encontraba medio sándwich envuelto con plástico.

-No, gracias Hiei. No tengo ganas de comer-Tomé el sándwich para devolvérselo.

Su expresión se endurece. – ¡Comerás eso o te obligaré a tragártelo entero!-Me amenaza con una mirada feroz. –Ahora come. –Se sienta a mi lado y se queda en silencio.

Doy una mordida a la comida y sonrío. Está bien preparada y fresca. –Gracias. No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

Su mirada se desvía. –Seh, me mudé aquí hace tan sólo unos días. Este pueblo está lleno de mierda. La gente cree que te conoce cuando no podría importarle menos cuán bien estás, lo cual me hace preguntarme cómo has podido sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ello. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, así que sé de lo que este pueblo es capaz.-Termino la comida y boto el plástico. –Así que, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has saltado alguna clase últimamente?

-Es divertido que preguntes. Me he saltado las últimas cuatro clases y no quiero que nadie me moleste, así que aquí estoy. –Me responde, aún sin mirarme.

-Oh, ya veo-Me siento junto a él y dejo que el silencio caiga sobre nosotros. –Hiei-

-Y, ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Esperaba que estuvieras almorzando con tus amigos. –Ahora él me mira. Esos ojos de color rojo suave se ven como si hubieran visto mucho a través de los años que ha estado con vida.

Mis ojos se apartan avergonzados. –Bueno, quería alejarme un poco de mis "amigos". Están empezando a ponerme nervioso. No es que los culpe ni nada.

Hiei ríe disimuladamente ante mi comentario.-Eres débil y patético como el resto de ellos, ¿Sabes? Tienes mucho miedo de herirlos, pero ellos lo merecen desde que te hirieron. Eres tan dócil… eh…

-Kurama. Olvide decirte mi nombre el otro día, lo siento.- Le doy mi mejor sonrisa. Se ve tan dulce, a pesar de que trata de no hacerlo. –Eres gracioso, ¿Sabías eso, Hiei?

En vez de lucir molesto o gritarme, tan sólo me mira de forma severa. – Cállate, pequeño empollón pelirrojo. –Me insulta.

Suelto una carcajada. –No podías ser más preciso con ese insulto, ¿Lo sabías?

Hiei suelta un gruñido. –Pedazo de basura. Fácilmente puedo cortar tu garganta, así que si fuera tú mantendría mi boca cerrada. –Puedo sentir un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Perdóname, no todos los días alguien me hace reír. –Me levanto y sacudo mis pantalones sucios. -¿Te veré por ahí?

Él se encoje de hombros y se aleja. –Cómo sea. Realmente no me importa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escrito por: AIR XXIVCIVIIIV **

**Traducido por: Mi persona Carls-Chan )o)**

* * *

A medida que el día pasa, no veo señales de Hiei en ningún lado. Él posiblemente está saltándose el día entero. Pobre chico. Mi nombre surge una y otra vez durante la clase, en el aula, en el pasillo, a donde sea que vaya. ¿Realmente la noticia es así de grande? Pienso acerca de mi relación con Koenma de los pasados seis meses, entonces recuerdo lo que Hiei me dijo. Me dí cuenta de que no lo amé tanto como debía hacerlo. Él tiene razón, está escrito en todo mi corazón.

Al final del día, salgo disparado del colegio tan rápido como puedo, tratando de evadir tanta controversia como sea posible. Sé que me detendrán y me hablarán acerca del Sábado.

-¿Vas a casa tan pronto?-Me volteo para ver a Hiei apoyado sobre las puertas principales. –Tú sencillamente adoras huir de todo por sobre enfrentarlo, ¿verdad?-Sus ojos se abren. Son serios.

-No disfruto huir, pero es una forma de alejarme del dolor, entonces lo haré. –No tengo ganas de discutir con él. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Él suelta una risa estúpida. –Tonto. Eres una princesa. Has vivido en constante protección y no sabes cómo es el mundo real. –Él extendió su mano. –Ven conmigo y te enseñaré el verdadero mundo exterior.

-No gracias. No estoy de humor como para hacer nada. ¿Puedes, por favor, dejarme en paz?- Trato de no parecer molesto con él. Honestamente, disfruto su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona, incluso si tan sólo nos conocemos desde hace unos días. –Lo siento, Hiei. Tan sólo quiero estar solo por un rato, ¿es mucho pedir?

-Sí. ¿Solo? Tú nunca estás solo. –Guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos y se voltea. –Deberías pensar mejor el rechazarme. Es raro para mí que me agrade alguien como un aliado. Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida. –Él pasa de mí, chocando mi hombro.

No puedo hacer más que sonreír. Él realmente me emociona.

P.O.V Hiei:

_Kurama va a su casa. Traté de convencerlo de venir conmigo para fortalecerlo un poco más. Pero humanos como él tienen demasiado miedo como para si quiera hacer algo distinto. Desearía poder salvarlo. Realmente me agrada. Él no es como los otros que matan y matan y siguen matando. Él no es como yo. Puedo usar a alguien como él. _

Camino por el callejón, esperando por alguien a quien atacar. Tomo mi espada, recostándola sobre mi hombro. La manga del uniforme cubre mi brazo derecho. El callejón es tranquilo, como que si cada persona viviente en él se hubiera ido a dormir. Hubiera sido un día perfecto para traer a Kurama. Llego al final del callejón y suspiro. –Maldición, ni un solo un enemigo. Supongo que lo intentaré de nuevo más tarde.

-Oye, Hiei, dijiste que tenías a un amigo contigo, ¿era eso mentira?-Estrecho mi vista y miro al demonio.

-Cállate. Él no quiso venir.

-¿Debería mostrarle un buen momento luego?

Rápidamente agarro la empuñadura de mi espada y apunto el extremo de la hoja hacia su rostro. –Te atreves a tocarlo, y no seré misericordioso ni contigo ni con tus amigos. Él es mío y sólo mío.

P.O.V Kurama

Madre ya está en casa cuando llego. Ella me apoya mucho luego de la ruptura. –Suichi, el no comer no es saludable, ¿Lo sabías?- Ella extiende un plato de carne y vegetales.

-Sí, madre. Pero, como te dije, no tengo hambre. Tuve un gran almuerzo hoy en la escuela. –Mentí con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Guardaré esto para tu hermano y tu padre.

Asiento con la cabeza agradecido mientras subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. El viento hace crujir las ventanas abiertas, haciendo volar las blancas cortinas almidonadas hacia los lados. Me cambio el uniforme y me echo en mi cama. Es algo aburrido. Ahora desearía haber ido con Hiei a dónde sea.

La velocidad del viento cambia y siento a alguien. –Linda habitación. –Comenta una voz familiar.

Subo la vista observando un par de ojos rojos. Él se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana, ríe por un segundo, y entra.


	4. Chapter 4

Me siento inmediatamente, haciendo espacio para él. Se sienta en el borde de la cama. -¿Necesitabas algo?-Balbuceo, sintiéndome incómodo con su presencia.

-Me abandonaste, no me importa si tú no querías ir. Me aburrí y decidí venir aquí. No es un mal sitio, aunque muy humano. –Mira alrededor guardando los detalles de mi habitación. –Escucha, necesito ayuda en esa tarea de cálculo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Me desconcierta su pregunta, pero asiento. –Sí, claro. ¿La tienes contigo?

El saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo trasero. –Explícamelo de la forma más tonta que puedas, ¿Está bien, rojito _**(1)**_?- Me da esa sonrisa juguetona y yo estrecho mis ojos de la misma forma.

-OK, empecemos. –Me acerco más a él, explicando de la forma menos confusa posible. Completo y ejemplo y le pido que resuelva otro problema. Al principio, no lo entiende, pero luego de algo de práctica empieza a irle bien. –Ves, no es tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Él voltea su rostro bruscamente. –Humph. No habría sido capaz de resolverlo por mi mismo, ¿lo sabías? Justo acabo de tener problemas para continuar.

Sonrío por sus palabras. A él realmente le gusta ser superior a los demás y odia admitir su debilidad. –Sí… Eres muy bueno en esto. Muy bien, veamos si puedes resolver el último. –Estuvimos con la tarea alrededor de una hora. Es extraño, Hiei luce realmente concentrado. Cuando terminamos, yo me acuesto en mi cama mientras el se para en frente de mi ventana. -¿Quieres quedarte para la cena?

Él no se voltea a mirarme. –No. Tengo una hermana menor esperando por mí en casa, y me he ido por más tiempo del que esperaba. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No hay problema. Si necesitas más ayuda, siempre puedes venir conmigo, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Te veré en la escuela y por favor trata de no saltarte las clases. Prometo que ellos no serán tan malos como piensas.

Su mirada se dirige hacia a mí. –Espero no rompas esa promesa, rojito. O vas a pasar un mal rato. –Entonces, está fuera de mi habitación.

_Él tiene una forma de usar las palabras, _pienso felizmente para mí mismo. Por alguna razón, las piezas desgarradas de mi corazón están juntándose lentamente.

Al siguiente día en la escuela, encuentro a Hiei esperándome en la puerta principal. Se para con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y la cabeza algo encogida. Cuando me le acerco, él dice: -Estás tarde.

-Buenos días a ti también. Y no tenías porqué esperarme. –Caminamos juntos en la escuela con ojos siguiéndonos.

¿Ellos son usualmente así, rojito?- Pregunta Hiei, su rostro denotando fulgor.

-No usualmente. Ellos probablemente piensan que superé a Koenma y comenzaste a gustarme. Es inmaduro, si me lo preguntas.

-Inmaduro y patético. Podría matarlos a todos. –Resulta que Hiei y yo tenemos la misma primera clase. El profesor olvida contarnos cosas nuevas en estos días.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en la parte posterior, junto a la ventana. Hiei mira a los pájaros saltar de rama en rama y entonces volar. Para ser honesto, él se ve inocente y diferente, incluso algo lindo. Escucho que el profesor me pide que lea. Sus ojos rojos se posan en mí mientras yo recito las palabras de la página. Su mirada es suave y atenta a lo que yo digo. Cuando termino, vuelve a mirar a los pájaros. Él no a mirado a nadie más leer excepto a mí. Me encuentro a mí mismo sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? - Pregunta, aún mirando hacia fuera.

Paro de sonreír y lo miro. –Nada. Tan sólo me pareces misterioso y divertido al mismo tiempo. No sabía que esa clase de gente existiera.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Qué es tan gracioso acerca de mí?- Su voz es franca como si no le importara.

Las campanas suenan y toda la clase sale cual ráfaga por la puerta. Tomo mi mochila y espero que termine de guardar sus cosas. –Te lo diré en el almuerzo. Búscame en el techo. Ve a clases, aprende algo y no llegues tarde. ¡Adiós Hiei! –Corro hacia mi siguiente clase. Debí haber esperado por él y hablarle hasta que necesitara irme. _Kurama, eres un idiota, _me digo a mí mismo. Tan sólo espero que Hiei vaya a clases y se haga amigo de todos. Aunque, a juzgar por sus acciones y sus palabras, eso no va a pasar inmediatamente.

* * *

**(1) En el original decía "Little Red" que literalmente se traduce como "Pequeño rojo" o "Poco rojo" pero viene siendo lo mismo y me pareció que "rojito" quedaría mejor (Y lo hace, ¿verdad? D: ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Espero pacientemente a que las siguientes tres clases se acaben. Por alguna razón, todo lo que quiero es a Hiei. Me he dado cuenta de que los amigos que he hecho no son amigos reales. Ellos van detrás de lo que es genial, y si no lo eres, no les importas más. No hay duda de porqué Hiei odia este pueblo. Miro fuera de la ventana y veo a dos pájaros peleando entre ellos. Son bastante entretenidos. Probablemente por eso él los adoraba en la hora anterior.

Luego de que el profesor diga mi nombre repetidas veces, me estrello devuelta en la realidad. Me pide que responda la pregunta dos de la tarea de cálculo y yo sonrío. Me pregunto si la clase de cálculo de Hiei está yendo bien. Respondo correctamente como es usual y sonrío aún más. Tengo bien todos los problemas, lo que significa que él también. Es el comienzo de conocer a otras personas, usarte para obtener las respuestas correctas en la tarea.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo suena, no me doy tiempo de organizar mis papeles pulcramente. Corro fuera de la clase, compro un sándwich, y salto todas las escaleras camino al techo. Camino al mismo lugar donde me encontraba ayer, cerca del alambrado. Escucho mi nombre menos a menudo ahora. Las puertas se abren lentamente y Hiei sale a través de ellas.

-Ahora eres tú quien llega tarde. –Sonrío mientras el se dirige hacia a mí. -¿Qué te tomó tanto? ¿Acaso alguna chica te mantuvo ocupado o qué?

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido. –Cállate. Me llamaron a la oficina del director por llegar tarde a tres clases.

-¿Y por qué estabas tarde, si se puede saber?-Divido el pan a la mitad y le extiendo la mitad más grande de las dos.

Hiei lo arranca de mi agarre y le da un gran mordisco. –Ellos me estaban molestando. Quiero transferirme a tus clases así que, ¿Le pedirías que me cambie?

-Hiei, no es así de fácil. Y si lo hago, él pensará que te quiero en mis clases.-Como parte de mi almuerzo. Será así. Sencillamente no puedo pedirle al director que cambie sus horarios. ¡Se volverá viral!

-Bien, ¿no me quieres en tus clases? Soy el único que entiende todo lo que te ha paso y el único que no es un idiota.

Una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios. –Sí, tienes razón. Acerca de todo. Yo quiero verte durante todo el día escolar, pero tienes que hacer esto por ti mismo. No menciones mi nombre, ni digas que es porque uno de tus amigos está en esas clases. Hará la oportunidad de tú y yo en la misma clase menos probable. Tan sólo di que es más conveniente para ti.

Él asiente y dice. –Bien, gracias rojito. –Terminamos nuestros sándwiches en silencio. Todo lo que puedo decir es que él está pensando profundamente en algo. Quiero ayudarlo, realmente lo hago, pero todo el mundo empezará rumores y se convertirá en un gran desastre.

Antes de saberlo, estoy pensando demasiado y miro a mis pies. Hiei golpea ligeramente mi hombro y volteo hacia él solamente para que sus labios contacten con los míos. Mis ojos se abren, pero no puedo negar el estremecimiento en mi corazón. Cuando él se separa, golpea su palma contra su frente. –Eres un idiota. Te preocupas tanto por tu vida social, ¿que ni siquiera puedes ayudar a un amigo? Espero que eso sea pago suficiente, si no… MEJOR QUE LO SEA, ¡PORQUE ES TODO LO QUE TENDRÁS DE MÍ!

Sonrío lentamente. –Hiei-

-¿Puedes apurarte y hacerlo luego de la escuela? No quiero pasar otro día en una clase llena de idiotas. –Puedo darme cuanta del pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro Hiei, lo entiendo. –Finalmente soy capaz de acabar con mi comida gracias a la felicidad que siento. Desafortunadamente, las campanas suenan y tenemos que tomar caminos separados otra vez. –Luego de clases, encuéntrame en la oficina del director, ¿Está bien?

El asiente y camina con sus manos en los bolsillos otra vez. -¡Hiei! ¡No llegues tarde esta vez!

Él se detiene y se vuelve. –Bastardo, no me digas qué hacer. –Pero luego sonríe. Tomo un último vistazo al patio antes de ir a clases. Toco mis labios y recuerdo el momento. ¿Es así como se siente con respecto a mí? ¿Me agrada de esa forma? Pero es tan mal educado. ¿Cómo puede un chico rudo como él tener un ángel dentro? ¿Acaso es posible que Hiei sea más perfecto?

* * *

**Carls-chan: Bueno, fangirleé y la verdad me reí xD Kurama actuando como colegiala enamorada, por el Ángel xD **


	6. Chapter 6

P.O.V Hiei:

_¿Realmente debí haber hecho eso? Qué pasa si… ¿Qué pasa si yo no lo gusto? ¿Qué si ahora me ignora y se vuelve como esos chicos del colegio? Es un hecho que hice un mal movimiento. _Me torturo a mí mismo pensando en cosas negativas. Sé que Kurama me encuentra inmaduro y desesperado. Él estuvo en una relación no hace mucho. Olvídalo, ¡Metí la pata!

Espero fuera de la puerta del salón de clases luego de que las campanas suenan. No quiero estar aquí. Ahora, tengo miedo de ver a Kurama. Me da miedo que él me rechace. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo ahora? Debería estar feliz, ¿Cierto?

La puerta se abre y el profesor sale. -¡Oh, aquí estás Hiei! Estábamos pasando la lista y no estabas. ¡Vamos, entra! Probablemente te perdiste o algo.

Entro al lugar con todas las chicas mirándome con interés. Ellas me enferman. Deseo tener a Kurama junto a mí ahora. El único asiento vacío está en el medio, rodeado por preparatorianas pijas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí, de todas las personas? Me siento y trato de ignorar las miradas coquetas hacia mí. Mi puño se cierra para suprimir el impulso de golpearlas a en sus feos rostros.

-Así que, Hiei-Suspira una chica. -¿De dónde eres? No te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Te acabas de mudar?- Su cabello negro cae por encima de su hombro mientras habla y esos ojos gris azulado. No la encuentro del todo atractiva.

-Seh-Es todo lo que contesto.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte los alrededores- Roza mi mano y yo rápidamente la aparto. –No estoy interesado-Suelto antes de que pueda decir algo más. –Oh, está bien.

Por el resto de la hora, me desconecto y recuesto mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. Mis ganas de ver a Kurama son terribles. Quiero saber cómo fue su día y si alguna chica intentó tocarlo. Ellas deberían saber que yo no me muevo de esa forma. Me muevo en la misma forma que Kurama.

Cuando el día acaba luego de un millón de años esperando, corro hacia la oficina donde planeamos vernos. Finalmente, alcanzo a verlo.

P.O.V Kurama

Miro al reloj del pasillo. Hiei está retrasado otra vez. Usualmente soy la clase de persona que ayuda a los demás con sus problemas, pero este es un problema con el que no quiero ayudar a Hiei. Cómo sea, él ya me pagó. Sonrío cuando el pensamiento viene a mi mente otra vez. Una pequeña figura se asoma por el pasillo. Hiei.

-Llegas tarde. –Digo divertido mientras se acerca.

-Seh, déjame decirte que las chicas aquí son unas gatas ridículas. –Responde disgustado.

-Eso es lindo. ¿Listo?- Él asiente y yo abro la puerta. El director está sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el periódico. -¿Señor?

Él no alza la vista. -¿Sí, Minamino?

-Señor, a Hiei le gustaría cambiar su horario para que coincida con el mío. Él quiere que sea de esa forma porque es más conveniente para él. ¿Está bien, señor?- Trato de no sonar muy desesperado.

-Muy bien Minamino. Qué bueno que has hecho un amigo, Hiei. Él probablemente te siga por el colegio a partir de mañana. Haré el cambio esta noche. –Baja los papeles y empieza a teclear en su computadora.

Me inclino hacia él y para que Hiei baje su cabeza. –Gracias.

-Uh… Sí, gracias. –Tartamudea. Tiene demasiado orgullo, creo.

Él y yo caminamos a casa en silencio. Sé que aprecia lo que he hecho, pero tiene demasiado miedo u orgullo como para admitirlo. –De nada. –Digo.

Los ojos rojos giran hacia mí. -¿Qué?

-De nada. Sé que lo estás agradeciendo en tu cabeza. Así que de nada, Hiei.

Él baja la vista, sonrojándose ligeramente. –Gracias, Kurama.

-¿Kurama? –Mis ojos se abren por el sonido de la voz. Miro hacia arriba y veo el par más hermoso de ojos marrones.

-¿Koenma?

* * *

**Oh, querido suspenso ~**

**Dato curioso: Cuando el POV cambia de Hiei a Kurama la autora no específica, pero como yo soy buena persona lo coloco de todas formas :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Me da esa dulce sonrisa otra vez, sus ojos brillando a la luz del sol. –Hey, he estado esperándote desde hace un rato.

Sonrío ampliamente en respuesta y siento la energía de Hiei crecer tras de mí. Su rostro es duro y severo, sus manos están en sus bolsillos y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. –No sabía que estarías aquí, Koenma.

Mis brazos se enredan a su alrededor y él me corresponde el abrazo. –Persuadí a mi padre de que me dejara quedarme, ¡Y funcionó! Regresaré a la escuela y nosotros… nosotros… podemos volver a como lo dejamos, ¿verdad?

La pregunta paraliza mis pensamientos por un momento. Miro hacia Hiei y sigue parado de la misma manera. –Umm. –Por supuesto, tan dulce como soy, no puedo rechazarlo. –Sí. Me encantaría…

Entonces, algo raro sucede. Siento que el cuerpo de Hiei se mueve y siento una apuñalada en el corazón. Se mueve otra vez y se aleja. -¡Hiei! –Pero Koenma me toma del brazo.

-Olvídalo. Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo. Nada puede separarnos, ni siquiera tu amigo, ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta!- Toma mi mano y amplía su sonrisa aún más. –Te amo.

Quiero replicar a sus palabras, pero algo se levanta en mi pecho y no puedo respirar. Miro hacia atrás y no veo signos de _él. _Mi corazón está a punto de rendirse. _Puedes hacer esto, _me digo para mí. –Yo también te amo. –Es la única mentira que deseo nunca haber dicho. Esas palabras no significan nada para mí ahora, no si van dirigidas hacia él. Significa mucho si van dirigidas a quien añoro.

Me despierto a mitad de la noche, viendo medio dormido a un par de ojos rojos. -¿Hiei?-Susurro.

-Shh. Ve a dormir, rojito. –Siento algo caliente en mi frente y él desaparece. Mis ojos se cierran por el cansancio y olvido todo lo que acaba de pasar.

En la mañana, Koenma espera por mí frente a mi casa, como es lo usual. Toma mi mano y casi quiero tirarla lejos de mí. Su toque es distinto a lo que recuerdo. La escuela va a ser dura a partir de ahora. Koenma me habla acerca de la casa de su padre, de cómo tiene sirvientas, chicas hermosas que hacen su trabajo, y lo rápido que se aburrió. Le rogó a su padre que le permitiera volver aquí, cerca de mí. La culpa corre por mis venas mientras habla. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo seré capaz de soportarlo.

En la escuela, todos se agitan por el regreso de Koenma, pero mi atención está en otro lado. Busco por cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo, verticalmente inclinado y ojos rojos a quien le debo una disculpa. Pero la gente me rodea como barreras imponentes. Las voces de todos resuenan crucialmente en mis oídos. La campana aún no ha sonado y todavía quedan unos buenos cinco minutos. Tomo un paso hacia atrás mientras todos rodean a Koenma y corro dentro del edificio.

Subo las escaleras sabiendo que probablemente estará allí. Y tengo razón. Hiei mira por encima de la valla hasta el lugar donde me encontraba hace poco. Ha estado observándome. –Buenos días Hiei.

Se queda en silencio. Camino junto a él y apoyo mi antebrazo en la barrandilla. Su mirada no vacila y estoy seguro de saber por qué. Hay un muro rodeándolo y no se derrumbará pronto.

–Hiei-

-¿Lo ves, rojito? ¿La gran oportunidad para una amistad? Pero él no le hablará a ella porque sabe que ella ya tiene alguien a quién amar. Él tiene miedo. –Frunzo el ceño por sus palabras y sigo su mirada. No veo a nadie que encaje en su descripción.

-No veo nada. –Admito tímidamente.

-Porque eres un tonto, Kurama. No ves nada porque tu amabilidad e inocencia no te dejan. Estás demasiado ciego como para si quiera ver quién está frente a ti. –Su voz se eleva en cada oración. –Algún día lo descubrirás, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde. –Se voltea y suspira profundamente.

No lo entiendo a veces. Por eso lo encuentro divertido. –No entiendo lo que tratas de decir. No estoy ciego. Mi visión es perfecta y veo bien en la oscuridad.

Pero eso sólo parece enojarlo más. -¡Eres un idiota!- Repite, más alto esta vez. -¡No te das cuenta de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Admítelo! Tienes miedo de saberlo y herir a tu preciado amante. Déjame decirte algo, rojito, si se atreve a herirte rebanaré ese rostro que ves tan hermoso. Lo rebanaré y lo tiraré en un río.

Estoy confundido, ¿Cuándo Koenma hirió a Hiei? Mi expresión se vuelve molesta. -¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que estás hablando. ¡Koenma nunca me ha herido!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Te hirió el primer día que conocimos! ¡Para de actuar como si no supieras a lo que me refiero, rojito!- Se detiene y respira profundamente. –Todo lo que quiero decir es –Empieza a ser más suave – Que no quiero verte así otra vez. – Su mano toca mi mejilla. Un pequeño destello aparece en su rostro por un segundo. –Eres demasiado bueno para ese bastardo. – Se da la vuelta y se aleja. Quiero correr tras de él, pero mis pies no me hacen caso. Es como si estuvieran pegados al suelo.

* * *

… **Creo que mejor me guardo mis comentarios…**


	8. Chapter 8

Por el resto del día, Hiei desaparece y no lo veo. Cómo sea durante el almuerzo, sé donde está. Compro nuestro sándwich tradicional y corro por las escaleras hasta el techo. Como sospechaba, está recostado en la barandilla.

-Hola, Hiei –Digo. Él no se da la vuelta. Me le uno y parto el sándwich a la mitad. –Ten, morirás de hambre. No te he visto por ahí, ¿has estado aquí todo el día?

Toma la comida y la come, evadiendo mi pregunta. Suspiro y miro hacia el patio. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo; esos hermosos ojos color escarlata. La forma en la que me persiguen durante la noche. Todavía no sé si eso fue un sueño o no. Escondo una sonrisa por el pensamiento. –Rojito, me iré. –Dice finalmente.

Mi atención recae sobre él. -¿A qué te refieres con irte? ¡Acabas de llegar aquí! –Tan sólo han sido cinco días desde que lo conocí. ¿Cómo podía irse tan rápido?

-Créeme, será mejor que me vaya. Y tienes a Koenma, así que estás en buenas manos. –Todo lo que puedo decir es que está reteniendo las lágrimas tras esos ojos rojos.

-Pero-

Él me encara, tocando mi mejilla. Su mano es fría incluso cuando el aire es húmedo y el viento es seco. –Te amo, rojito. Quiero ser capaz de protegerte, así que esta es mi forma de hacerlo.

Ahora es mi turno de contener las lágrimas. Quiero calentar sus manos y decirle todo lo que me he estado guardando. He estado huyendo de la verdad, después de todo. La persona a quien realmente amo está aquí, y ahora nuestra conversación de hace rato finalmente tiene sentido.

-¿Así que sencillamente te vas a ir? ¿Vas a dejarme sólo en este mundo cruel?

Hiei sonríe. –Finalmente te das cuenta de a quién desea tu corazón, ¿no?

-¿Es muy tarde?-Susurro, esperando que diga que no. Cierro mis ojos y me preparo para el dolor que está a punto de venir.

Siento un calor en mis labios y reconozco el sentimiento. Abro mis ojos, viendo los de Hiei cerrados, con sus labios sobre mí. Tan sólo lo dejo guiarme a lo qué sea que quiera hacer. Retrocede un par de centímetros luego de alrededor de un minuto.

-Hiei –Trato de decir, pero me interrumpe otra vez.

-Eres tan tentador, rojito. Sencillamente no puedo decirte que no, no importa qué. Cuando te vi allí por primera vez, algo acerca de ti atrapó mi alma y lloró recordándote. Sé que apenas nos conocimos y todo, pero tú solo sucedes una vez en la vida. Y lo diré otra vez si lo deseas: Te amo.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas como una moneda girando en la cima de una mesa. –No me esconderé más –Susurro con una sonrisa. –Hiei, no mentiré, no me esconderé, no tendré miedo. Lo prometo. –Pienso en Koenma y en todo lo que hemos pasado. Todas las citas que hemos tenido los últimos meses no son nada comparado con días que Hiei y yo hemos pasado juntos. Me inclino y le rozo los labios. Creo que lo sorprende más a él de lo que me sorprende a mí.

-Seguro es algo, rojito –Me da esa sonrisa y ambos miramos hacia el patio, su mano sobre la mía.

POV Koenma.

Kurama desaparece durante el almuerzo. Mucha gente dice que pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Hiei, un chico nuevo, probablemente quien estaba con él ayer. Subo las escaleras y me detengo, escuchando su conversación.

-Lo diré otra vez si lo deseas: Te amo. –No es la voz de Kurama. Abro la puerta lo suficiente para verlo con el chico de ayer, Hiei.

-No me esconderé más – Le dijo Kurama sonriendo suavemente. - Hiei, no mentiré, no me esconderé, no tendré miedo. Lo prometo. –Y lo que viene después… No quiero decirlo. Termino cerrando la puerta con cuidado, tratando de juntar lo que ha pasado. ¿Realmente se movió así de rápido? ¿Y con un chico que apenas conoce?

Él las va a pagar. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero lo hará. Kurama, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué, luego de que correspondiste esas palabras que ya no significan nada para ti?

* * *

**No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Carls-chan: Se que me he tardado algunas semanas en esto, pero no me maten, estaba terminando clases y estaba un poquito complicada :D**

Andre-chan: Sí, pero ahora deberías de subir más seguido ¬¬' 

**Carls: *Sonríe nerviosa* Bueno, eso intentaré… **

**Original por**: **AIR XXIVCIVIIIV**

**Traducción por: Mi persona, Carls-chan *Pose de Tsunami* **

Mientras los segundos pasan, lanzo miradas a Hiei. Él no está sonriendo, pero sé que está feliz. Sus orbes carmesí parecen brillar más cuando está contento.

-Oye, Kurama- Empieza. –Necesito decirte algo antes de que empecemos a estar juntos.

Lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué más puede decirme? Qué el es… No importa. –Di lo que necesites decir, Hiei. Sabes que no soy el indicado para juzgarte.

Él asiente y me mira. Ahora sus ojos parecen hablar en lugar de su boca. –Kurama, deberías saber que no soy humano. No soy igual que tú. Por eso es que tengo miedo de que, de alguna forma u otra, salgas herido por mi culpa. –Aparta su mano de la mía. –No soportaré esto por mucho más… Kurama, soy un demonio.

Por alguna razón no me sorprende. No es de extrañar que me sienta tan atraído hacia él, pero desde el momento en que lo conocí había algo malo en él, o debería decir espléndidamente distinto. –Te acepto tal cual como eres, Hiei. Posiblemente seas extraño para los demás, pero para mí eres perfecto.

Se ríe por eso. -¿Perfecto? Se realista, rojito, puedo ser la cosa más aterradora que jamás hayas visto.

-Pero no lo eres. Eres la cosa más dulce que jamás he visto.

Se queda pensativo, y toma un gran respiro antes de decir. –Hay algunas personas muy importantes para mí que quiero que conozcas. Ellos… Ellos no son tan buenos haciendo amigos como yo, pero me gustaría que los conocieras.

-Hiei, hemos estado saliendo por menos de una semana, ¿Y ya quieres que conozca a tus padres?- Bromeo.

Rápidamente voltea a mirarme. –Idiota. Te voy a presentar a mi hermana. Ella no va a la escuela porque… Porque me da miedo. –Me explica. –Es como tú, demasiado buena e inocente para el mundo.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? –Pregunto con una leve sonrisa. –También lo eres. Así que, ¿Qué hace si no va a la escuela?

-Trabaja- Responde. –Maneja una pequeña clínica para demonios amigables en la casa, y ellos saben que si la hieren, están más que muertos.

Agrando mi sonrisa. No sabía que Hiei tenía ese tierno instinto de hermano. Es demasiado lindo. –No sabía que en el fondo eras así. Sencillamente pensaba que eras calmado y aislado por alguna razón.

Tose como si estuviera ofendido. –Por favor, como que si alguna vez he sido así. –Pero me da esa sonrisita suya otra vez. -¿Quieres que te lleve con ella? Para conocerla, claro. Estoy segura de que Yukina disfrutará la compañía.

Asiento. –Eso sería lindo, pero estamos en medio de clases, no podemos huir así como así.

-Por supuesto que podemos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar mi mano y saltar. Es completamente seguro.

Miro hacia el patio. Es como estar mirando al lugar en el que estoy apunto de morir. –Uh, no lo sé Hiei, es una caída larga.

-Exactamente. –Y con eso toma mi mano y caemos hacia cemento bajo nosotros.

Cierro mis ojos, sabiendo que veré el cielo apenas los abra. Siento un toque caliente en mi cuello. Cuando abro mis ojos, veo a Hiei. Estamos en el patio, vivos.

-Estamos vivos.-Suspiro con alivio. Pienso que soné ridículo.

-Por supuesto que estamos vivos. ¿Pensaste que realmente te dejaría morir? –Besa el dorso de mi mano y escapamos de los terrenos del colegio.

-Hiei, me siento mal haciendo esto. –Admito. No he hecho nada malo desde que soy pequeño.

-No lo hagas. Cúlpame de todo si tienes que hacerlo. Es sólo por medio día, a menos de que quieras volver con tu novio. –Susurra la última parte.

Sonrío por su sensibilidad. -¿Celoso? Estoy jugando, Hiei. Y pensé que sabías que tú eres mi novio ahora.

Se detiene y no puedo hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Quieres decir eso?

Asiento, sosteniendo la mirada. –Lo hago, Hiei. Realmente lo hago.

Se acerca a mí y me toma la mandíbula, dejándome a milímetros de su rostro. –Si eso es una mentira-

-No lo es –Lo beso rápidamente, dejándolo sorprendido -¿Vienes, chico malo?

Hiei se sacude y me guía por el camino otra vez. Incluso si no puedo ver su rostro, sé que está feliz.

**P.O.V Koenma: **

Tan pronto como todos lo sepan, la vida de Koenma va a cambiar. Debería saber mejor que todos que no deben engañarme. Espero a que ellos terminen, pero la campana ya sonó y no han vuelto del techo. Siento un dejo de celos. ¡Kurama nunca ha hecho algo así conmigo! ¿Qué demonios hace a este imbécil de Hiei mejor que yo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Carls: ¡Lamento el retraso, y esas cosas que suelo decir últimamente!**

* * *

Hiei me guía hacia una parte más aislada del pueblo. Se detiene en frente de una casa marrón con ventanas selladas y puerta de cristal corrediza. Entramos y se ve como una casa normal: tenían una mesa, cojines, cocina, chimenea, habitaciones y un baño.

-¡Yukina! –Llama Hiei -¡Traje a alguien a verte!

Como espero que su hermana luzca es distinto de lo que veo. Una niña de más o menos su altura, con sus mismos hermosos ojos rojos nos saluda desde una de las habitaciones.

Lleva un vestido rosado con un volante blanco en la parte inferior y una chaqueta marrón oscuro con blanco sobre los hombros. Su cabello verde menta está atado y trenzado en una cinta roja. Sus ojos se abrieron al verme, o eso creo –¿Er –Eres Kurama? –Su voz no suena convencida.

-Sí, él es Kurama, de quien te había estado hablando –Hiei le hace el gesto para que se acerque. Ella toma su mano y ambos me encaran.

Yukina se inclina cortésmente. –Mi hermano me ha contado muchas cosas grandiosas acerca de ti. Es un honor estar en tu presencia, Señor Kurama.

Su forma de hablar me sorprende. Es como el opuesto de Hiei. Ahora sé porque él es tan protector: esta chica es completamente vulnerable. –Ah, por favor, no hay necesidad. Soy yo quien está honrado de conocerte, Señorita Yukina. –Tomo su mano y la beso gentilmente.

Me sonríe dulcemente. –Encontraste uno bueno, hermano.

Hiei se ríe -¿En serio? Yo también lo creo.

Siento un sonrojo formarse en mi rostro –Muchas gracias, Hiei.

-¿Te gustaría algo de té? –Su hermana prepara la mesa y coloca tres tazas de té sin tener mi respuesta.

Nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, agradeciendo a Yukina por el té. Tomo un sorbo, derritiéndome mientras el agua caliente tocaba mi lengua. –Es maravilloso. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer un té así de bueno?

Los hermanos se miran entre sí con una sonrisa –Es algo que las mujeres del hielo hemos aprendido a hacer –Explica Yukina –Quizá mi hermano ya te ha dicho que es un demonio. Yo también lo soy, pero no tan fuerte como él. Tiendo a enfriar su casa, haciéndola demasiado fría para él, así que hago té para calentarlo.

Tomo otro sorbo –Demonio o no, eres una chica grandiosa.

En medio de nuestra reunión, Hiei sale a recolectar leña para la chimenea. Dice que en la noche se congela muy rápido.

Capto a Yukina mirando a su copa nostálgicamente. –Espero que mi hermano no haya causado muchos problemas –Dice finalmente –Para ser honesta, acaba de salir de una mala relación. Makuro y él rompieron recientemente y ha sido algo difícil. Nos mudamos para alejarnos de ese sujeto. Incluso aunque no lo he visto, por lo que he escuchado, parece ser una buena persona.

-¿Así es? –Termino mi té y escucho el resto de la historia.

-No sé por qué mi hermano siempre quiere que esté aquí, tratando demonios de los que él "se hace amigo", pero dice que es mejor que el mundo exterior. Es raro para él hacerse amigo de un humano –Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y soy incapaz de desviar la mirada –Por favor cuida de mi hermano. Incluso si luce rudo en el exterior, tiene un corazón delicado. Su felicidad significa mucho para mí.

Alcanzo su mano y la miro con seriedad –Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda herirlo. Siento que ese chico Makuro lo dejara ir. –Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que Hiei no estuviera cerca –Para serte sincera, tu hermano me salvo. Me hizo darme cuenta de que este mundo es injusto, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Incluso si volvemos atrás, terminaremos en el futuro.

Puedo ver el alivio en los ojos de Yukina –Me alegra que lo entiendas, tal vez por eso se siente tan atraído por ti.

Hiei regresa con una pila de madera cortada. Las tira en la chimenea y, de repente, se enciende -¿Cómo…?

-Larga historia. Ahora ven –Nos sentamos frente al fuego, Yukina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Observo el fuego crepitar y calentarme el rostro. Lentamente sostengo la mano de Hiei, sonriendo cuando sus dedos se encajaron con los míos. Incluso si sé que no son los más adinerados, algo tan sencillo como esto me hace darme cuenta de lo cegado que estaba por la ansiedad de Koenma de no complacer a nadie más sino a mí. Lo sé ahora: es mejor sacar a ese bastardo de mi vida ahora por las buenas, y ser tomado por el corazón de Hiei.


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana siguiente, voy al colegio con la guardia alta. Sé que el reinado de Koenma está apunto de comenzar. Las personas que eran mis 'amigos' se me quedan mirando. Mantengo la calma, viendo a Hiei más adelante, con los brazos cruzados y recostado sobre el cartel del colegio.

-Buenas –Saludo algo alegre.

Me da una mirada suave –Tendremos un día duro, Kurama. Parece que Koenma ha estado algo ocupado.

Mi felicidad desaparece, siendo reemplazada rápidamente por la ansiedad. -¿Qué ha pasado?

El toma su bolso y entramos al edificio. Ahora sé a lo que se refiere cuando dice que Koenma ha estado ocupado. Personas que conozco me miran fijamente y eso me hace sentir culpable. Koenma merece una explicación, y yo también.

Dentro de la escuela, un grupo de personas rodeaba a quien solía ser mi otra mitad. Koenma ve en mi dirección y hago un gesto para que no siga al techo. Le dice a su grupo que se queden allí y va tras nosotros. Trato de pensar qué decirle, pero por alguna razón, no puedo encontrar las palabras indicadas. Es una cuestión de tiempo, hasta que se me agote. Los tres estamos en el techo, encarándonos.

-¿Y bien, Kurama? ¿Acaso me has traído hasta aquí para restregarme tu nuevo novio en la cara? –Koenma habla con veneno en su voz. **(Carla:No es por nada, pero eso es un golpe bajo) **

Respiro profundamente antes de comenzar –Koenma, por favor escúchame. Quiero disculparme por hacerte sentir así, no era mi intención. Tú y yo estamos mejor con personas diferentes. Tú sencillamente disfrutas la atención, pero no la mía. Y yo disfruto tu atención, pero tú simplemente pareces no darme tanta como ha tus otros 'amigos'. Sí, solíamos salir, pero eso no significa salir cada fin de semana y nunca tener tiempo a solas entre semana o en las noches. Estaba cegado por el hecho de querer ser querido, por eso me seguía diciendo a mí mismo que te quería, incluso si…

Koenma eleva su mano –Suficiente, Kurama. Es mi turno de disculparme. Perdóname por no hacer nada más que salir, y te perdono por no haberme dicho que tenías sentimientos por alguien más. Pero supongo que merecías alguna explicación. Le diré a todos que todo está bien entre tú y yo.

Incluso si dice que está bien, sé que no lo está. Una especie de bruma cubre sus ojos marrones. Quiero abrazarlo, pero a la vez no lo hago. Suspiro y digo –Gracias por entender. Lo siento por todo esto.

Asiente como usualmente y nos deja a Hiei y a mí solos. –Bueno, creo que eso fue mejor de lo que tú esperabas? **(Fue mejor de lo que todo el mundo esperaba :v) **

-Sí, mucho mejor de lo que pensé –Le dí una sonrisa de "todo está bien ahora".

-Todo bien, entonces. Supongo que es hora de sobrevivir un maravilloso día de escuela –Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos hacia nuestra primera clase.

Durante el día, los rumores se han calmado. Parece que Koenma se ha apegado a sus palabras. Hiei y yo tenemos nuestro típico almuerzo en el techo. Él recuesta su cabeza en mi regazo mientras como.

-Te ves lindo desde este ángulo, ¿lo sabías? –Dice un poco divertido.

Me río suavemente y me inclino para besarlo. –Lo sé, y tú también lo haces.

Nos relajamos por el tiempo que nos queda. Hiei respira tranquilamente, y el viento es suave.

-Hey, Kurama, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien con que yo sea un demonio? Me refiero a que a los demonios no les gustan los humanos y nunca sabes qué puede pasar en el futuro.

No lo miro –Si los demonios realmente odian a los humanos, me hubieras matado a mí y al resto de la escuela en el primer día. Y es tarde para echarme para atrás, porque… porque me has llevado a un lugar donde nadie más lo ha hecho antes; y estoy agradecido por ello.

Se sienta y recuesta su frente contra la mía –Me alegro. O ya te hubiera arrancado la garganta –Sus labios se presionan gentilmente contra los míos –Me estás conduciendo a mi muerte, ¿sabías?

Me río, rompiendo mi antiguo estado de ánimo –Seh. Quizá en el fin de semana pueda llevarte al infierno.

-Eres tan malo, rojito, lleno de sorpresas. Por eso te amo.

La misma noche, estoy apunto de dormir cuando siento un dolor agudo en mi muñeca. Observo mi mano y veo una aguja, adentrándose profundamente en mi piel. Un par de manos me apresan. No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, ni puedo sentir mi respiración. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando alguien cubre mi boca forzándome a perder el conocimiento.

**P.O.V Hiei **

Me levanto de golpe de mi cama, con mi corazón apunto de estallar. Veo a Yukina. Ella está bien, pero yo todavía tiemblo. El viento sopla fríamente en el bosque. Trato de alejarlo y dormir un poco más. Espero que Kurama esté bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**P.O.V Hiei **

Usualmente, Kurama llega unos pocos minutos más tarde que yo, pero no lo ha hecho. El cielo está oscuro y el viento extrañamente frío. Cuando las campanas suenan y Kurama no está conmigo, sé que algo está mal.

Me alejo de la escuela, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Me siento perdido sin él. Me encuentro a mí mismo caminado por el lado más concurrido de la ciudad. Mientras más me adentro en los callejones, más rápido late mi corazón. Mantengo mi guardia en alto, pues sé que otros demonios están al acecho en las esquinas. Y tengo razón. Un demonio que desprecio aparece en frente de mí.

-¿Buscas algo, Dragón de la llama? –Pregunta en tono burlón.

Mis manos se convierten en puños –No –Miento apretando los dientes.

-Eres muy bueno ocultando sus preocupaciones, Dragón de la llama. ¿Extrañas a tu amigo humano?

Siento que mi corazón se detiene -¿Dónde está? ¡Les juro que si alguno de ustedes bastardos lo hiere no les tendré misericordia!

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro –Tan sólo espero que no esté muerto.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios está? –Puedo sentir que tiemblo. Aprieto más mi puño para contenerme.

En vez de responderme, el demonio desaparece y una figura familiar se aproxima.

-Hola Hiei –Suena su voz áspera.

Su cabeza cubierta con vendajes, y sus manos atadas juntas en frente de su cuerpo –Makuro.

-Bueno, bueno. Me preguntaba por qué dejaste el Makai **(1) **con tanto apuro, y no regresaste. Supongo que me enteré de que conseguiste un humano con el cual jugar. Mmmm, ¿Hiei? ¿Cómo se siente ser el que está al borde del pánico?

Makuro chasquea sus dedos y escucho la débil voz de Kurama chillar de dolor. -¡Para! ¡Por favor Makuro, detente! ¡Haré lo que digas, pero déjalo ir! –No puedo seguir ocultando el temblor de mis manos y esta momia sabe de mi miedo.

-Hiei… ¿Qué te pasó, mi pequeño Dragón? Solías ser frío conmigo, pero parece que este humano te ha suavizado. ¡Lo odio! –Escucho el chasquido seguido de la misma voz.

-¡No! ¡Detenlo de una vez! A ver, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Morir, pelear, sufrir? No me importa lo que sea, solo déjalo ir, por favor –Puedo decir que mi voz está de rodillas rogándole a Makuro tanto como yo lo estoy.

-Pareces muy protector con él, Hiei. Algo que nunca fuiste cuando estuvimos juntos. Eh, ¿Qué tal esto? Jugamos un pequeño juego que me gusta llamar Las Escondidas. Tienes 24 horas para encontrar a Kurama, o estará muerto. –Entonces desaparece en la oscuridad.

Tan pronto como él se va, caigo de rodillas, queriendo matarme por la situación en la que he envuelto a Kurama. El pobre chico no merece esto, pero es mi culpa que esté siendo tratado de esa manera. Quiero gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo, pero no puedo. Tengo un limite de tiempo y, si no encuentro a Kurama, posiblemente nunca lo tenga otra vez, y puede que nunca me perdone.

**P.O.V Makuro: **

Luego del encuentro con Hiei, Makuro va donde los demonios mantienen cautivo a Kurama. Su camisa blanca llena de su sangre de un color rojo brillante, del mismo que su cabello. Su barbilla descansa sobre su pecho y su cuerpo agoniza de dolor.

-Vamos, Kurama, no pasará mucho antes de que Hiei venga a tu rescate. Me pregunto qué es tan especial con respecto a ti, ¡Humano patético! –Toma una pequeña daga y corta su mejilla lenta y profundamente. Lo fuerza a que sus ojos se encuentren –Mírame y dime que no lo amas, o no tendré misericordia –Él no dice una palabra –Ya veo, eres de los leales, ¿no? Odio la lealtad cuando viene de los humanos. ¿Realmente crees que tienes todo el corazón de Hiei? Niño tonto. Ese dragón me pertenece y es sólo mío. Pero he hecho este pequeño juego para saber en dónde quiere estar. Sé que todavía no ha superado nuestra relación del todo, y me aseguraré de que nunca lo haga. En el momento que venga aquí, sus luces se habrán apagado para ti. –Los sentimientos de Kurama flotan a flor de piel, y en un minuto las drogas los sumergen.

* * *

**(1) En el original decía, literalmente, mundo de los demonios, pero en el doblaje al latino (y también en el audio japonés) le nombran así, por lo cual lo he puesto de esa forma.**

**Gente, al menos déjenme un review o algo D: **


End file.
